Astro's mother
by Christopher Storm
Summary: On that day Astro feel depress that his got no mother so Dr O'shay called for a mother and Sakura Urashima accepted as Astro mother, but then she hates all robot, how Astro doing to find out about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers im here and about to do an Astro boy fic, this well be Astro boy 2003, this is about Astro not having a mother all childrens have their mom, so Dr O'shay got him a mother, but he did not know that she hate robots what well Astro new mother do to him?, i don't own astro boy**

* * *

><p>In the early morning in a town called Metro city. All of the robots and humans live together where robots aid the humans. And everything was at peace thanks to a certain robot boy who has saved this city from his father Dr. Nagamiya Tenma, now locked in prison for attacking the minister of science. As for the boy who stopped him was his son Tobio, better known by everyone as Astro.<p>

In the home of Dr. O'shay, Astro was sitting in his room looking out the window as he sees a kid walking with his mother, Back when he was a human before his death. Tobio never knew his mother, he only knew his father. He sighs with depression knowing that he never had a mother, so as he walks down the stairs with a look of depression on his face. He notices Dr. O'shay and Zozan in the living room.

Now Zozan was playing with her toys and Dr. O'shay was currently working on something. But that's when he saw Astro coming down the stairs and had a depressed look on his face.

"Something wrong Astro?" Dr. O'shay asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Doctor!" Astro replied in a sad tone.

Dr. O'shay seemed very confused about Astro looking so sad as the robot boy walks into the kitchen with the doctor following him & sits down at the table.

"Astro, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Dr O'shay asked.

Astro wasn't sure about this, so he asks him. "Doctor? Do kids like their mothers?"

This surprised the Doctor as Astro told him about the kids mothers, but know he knew what Astro was sad about as he answers to him. "Yes Astro! All children love there mothers when they're born. And I know you never had a mother, but just your father Tenma!"

Astro lets out a sigh knowing that his father was evil to create him & have him involved with world domination.

"I understand why your sad about not having a mother Astro, but remember you were created by Tenma just before his son Tobio died."

"I know Doctor, but I never had parents. I'm just a robot, and I don't think a human would want me." Astro told the Doctor as he frowned at this.

"That's not true Astro, you have your friends and your sister. They would never leave you alone." Dr. O'shay told him.

"I know, but even a mother has to love their child, but not me." Astro said as he looks down at the ground now feeling really sad.

Dr. O'shay thinks of something as he tells Astro. "Listen, I'll think of something before I have to work." So with that O'shay leaves Astro alone as the robot boy walks back up the stair & into his room so he can have time alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Minister of Science, Dr. O'shay was in his office working on his work while thinking about Astro wanting a mother, so he thinks about it &amp; decides to get Astro a mother right now. So he picks up the phone &amp; dials a number.<p>

"Hello! I'm calling to find a mother for Astro." Dr. O'shay said on the phone as he knew Astro was in for a big surprise.

* * *

><p>In a office a woman that was by the front desk was currently talking to Dr. O'shay about wanting a mother for Astro.<p>

"Okay then, I'll send her right over. Good bye!" The woman said as she hangs up. "Sakura Urashima, Some guy named Dr. O'shay called. Looks like he's got a child just for you.

That's when the woman named Sakura smiles as she asks. "What's the boy's name exactly?"

"I think his name's Astro." The woman said.

"So where should I see him?" Sakura then asked.

"At Dr. O'shay's House, I'm sure you'll be able to see him there." The woman said as she filed her nails.

So with that Sakura nods & walks out the building now on her way to Dr. O'shay's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at O'shay house, Astro was in his room still sad and depressed about not having a mother. But then he hears knocking on the front door downstairs as Dr. O'shay answers it. And it was Sakura at the front door.<p>

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Oshay?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes I am, you must be here to meet your new son?" Dr. O'shay said back.

"Yes! May I see him please?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Dr. O'shay said as he calls out to Astro from his room. "Astro, come down here and meet your new mother."

Astro's eye opened wide in shock as he starts to smile, then runs down the stairs & once he got downstairs he looks at Sakura with a smile.

But as for Sakura, she frowned a little knowing that her son is a robot as she asks the doctor in a low tone. "Is this my son Dr. O'shay?"

"Yes Miss Urashima! This is Astro, The first boy created by Nagamiya Tenma that has a mind of his own. It is called Kokoro that has a heart, mind, & spirit of the 1st child he ever had." O'shay explained.

Sakura wasn't happy about this at first, but then decides to accept Astro as her son as she walks up to him and says. "Hell Astro! I'm Sakura Urashima, and I'm your new mother."

Astro looked very nervous meeting his new mother as he says. "Hi. I'm Astro!"

Dr. O'shay watches them as Sakura turns to the doctor saying. "If he's going to be my son, Then I will be his mother."

"That's wonderful Miss Urashima, I'm sure you'll be a perfect mother." Dr. O'shay said with delight not knowing what Sakura is thinking of.

"_He didn't tell me my son was a robot. And I hate all robots! I'm going to hate this._" Sakura said in her thoughts knowing that she's going to stay in Dr. O'shay's house to take care of Astro.

* * *

><p><strong>Will look like Astro finally has a mother name Sakura Urashima, what going to happen with Astro as her son. were find out. (R&amp;R)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**heres the chapter 2, and were going to see about his mother after she accept being Astro mother, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>In Astro's room, he was very happy that Dr O'shay had got him a mother, so later on in the morning. He got himself dressed and ready for School, he went downstairs and sees Zoran talking to Sakura with her face hidden from Astro looking annoyed that Zoran asked her about being Astro's mother. She knew that she can be her mother too.<p>

"_This little robot girl just never stops asking me questions._" Sakura said in her thoughts.

"So are you really going to be Astro's mother? Can you be my Mom too?" Zoran asks very quickly. "We'll be a good family, & I promise will be very good children to you!"

"Zoran! Don't bug her. She needs to answer back." Astro said as he turns to Sakura very nervously. "Right Mom?"

Sakura felt her anger inside knowing that robot called her 'Mom' so she answers Zoran in a low tone. "Yes Zoran. I can be your mother too!"

Zoran jumps up and down with joy as she leaps Sakura's arms and hugs her.

"Oh I'm so happy! Astro and me are going to be a perfect family!" Zoran said not noticing Sakura frowning as she was too busy hugging her. Sakura was not happy about it.

Zoran gets off of her and walks to her room. While Astro looks at the clock and know's that he is late.

"Uh oh! I'm late!" Astro said as he got himself ready and runs out the door before shouting. "Bye Mom!"

After he left, Sakura was not happy about Astro calling her 'Mom' as she says to herself. "I don't know why I accepted to be that robot's mother, I'm going to take a walk." So she stands up and walks out the door then goes for a walk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the school, Astro was happy that he finally had a mother. Right after he went inside the school his friends see him all happy again. They once saw him all sad &amp; not knowing why Astro was sad. But when they saw him come in, they all got up &amp; walk up to him.<p>

"Astro!" Alejo called out as he, Kennedy, and Abercrombie walk to him.

"Hey Astro! you feel better already?" Kennedy asks him.

"Yeah!" Astro replied.

"Boy, what made you feel better already Astro?" Alejo asked.

"Well... I can't tell you guys. You'll just laugh at me." Astro told him.

"Ah come on Astro, just tell us what made you sad and what made you happy again." Abercrombie begged.

Astro wasn't sure about telling them, so he tells them by saying. "Ok guys, yesterday I was very sad. You see, you know about kids having a mother right?" Astro's friends looked at him all surprised.

"Well sure Astro, all children do. But why's that?" Kennedy asked.

"Dr. O'shay called a mother for me, and I was so happy that I have a new mother now." Astro told his friends as they were shocked.

"Who is your new mom Astro?" Alejo asked with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Sakura Urashima." Astro answered as his friends looked shocked as they heard the name.

"Sakura Urashima? Oh No! Astro doesn't know that she hates all robots! Astro will be heartbroken if I tell him the truth. So I better not say anything about that." Alejo thought.

Astro looks at their shocked faces, not moving at all. So he asks. "Uh guys? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all Astro." Kennedy answered as he laughs a little. Astro looked at them all confused.

"OK..." Astro said as they all sit down at their desks and began working their schoolwork.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the streets, Sakura was currently thinking about three things. 1: Telling them that she hates robots, 2: She should leave without telling them, or 3: Have Dr. O'shay get them a new mother. Before she was thinking, someone called to her as she jumped a little.<p>

"Miss Urashima! How do you do?" The person asked her as she turns and sees it's Dr. O'shay as he walks up to her.

"Oh just fine Dr O'shay!" Sakura answered.

"So how have you been doing with Astro and Zoran?" He asked her.

"Oh they're okay! Zoran was asking me about being her mother too." She answered in a low tone. Dr. O'shay was surprised about Zoran asking her.

"Oh I see! I hope she didn't cause you any trouble?" He asked as Sakura frowns in annoyance about that robot girl.

"No she didn't, I told her that I accepted to be her & Astro's mother." Sakura answered.

"We'll I'm so proud you accepted to be their mother." He said as he looks at his watch. "Oh I must be going now Miss Urashima, I got work to do. Good bye!

After Dr O'shay left, Sakura was still frowning as she says. "When this day ends. I'm going to be sure that Astro doesn't get what he wants. I'm just gonna take it easy & not let O' shay know." She said to herself as she looks at the time. "Well! I'd better get home now."

So with that she walks back home with a frown still on her face knowing that she's going back home with robots.

* * *

><p>When Dr. O'shay was going to work. someone came up to him, he was Detective Tawashi, he frowned about him talking to Sakura. So he's going to tell him about her.<p>

"Detective! What can I do for you?" Dr O'shay asked.

"Dr O'shay! I saw you talking to that woman named Sakura Urashima is it?" He asked as O'shay seemed a bit confused.

"Why yes it is! She is now Astro and Zoran's new mother. I called the Child adoption center for a mother & helped Astro get him one." he said to the Detective.

"I see! Well Doctor, there's something you must know about her." The Detective said.

"What's that?" Dr. O'shay asked.

"That woman you got Astro adopted to. That woman hates all robots." Detective said as the Doctor opens his eyes wide in shock.

"WHAT! Bu-but that can't be true!" he said still shocked.

"I'm sorry Doctor! But I'm afraid that Astro must know the truth about that woman now." The Detective told Dr. O'shay as he frowns in anger knowing that Sakura didn't tell him about her hating the robots.

"Let's go Detective! We must have a word with her at once." Dr. O'shay said as he & the Detective walk to O'shay's home to have a word with Sakura.

* * *

><p>Later that evening at 5:00. Astro was sitting in his room wondering what got into his friends when he said her name? They were shocked. He's not sure what's up with them, but it didn't matter. He got his new mother, and Zoran too. He's going to like his mother.<p>

He had just finished drawing a picture of him, Zoran, and Sakura. On it says 'Family' Astro wrote it on the back to let her know that he loves her and hopes to be a perfect family.

So Astro goes down the stairs when he hears someone down there, he takes a peek out the door a ittle and sees Dr. O'shay with Detective Tawashi, and on the Doctor's face he was frowning at Sakura. Astro seemed confused about this, so he listens in to see hear what's going on.

"Miss Urashima! I am shocked to hear what Tawashi told me about you!" The Doctor said as Sakura was shocked to hear that as she frowns in annoyance. Astro seemed very confused about this, so he continues to listen in.

"And what exactly did the Detective tell you Doctor?" She asked O'shay.

"He told me that YOU Miss Sakura Urashima hate all robots!" O'shay told her as Astro looked shocked & horrified as he starts to build up tears.

"_No...This can't be true. she can not hate robots!_" Astro said as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "_But...if she hates robots...me and Zoran...no...no._"

Astro places his hand to his chest as he feels heartbroken to hear what his 'so called mother' has said.

"Oh really? Fine yes! I do hate robots! And when you made me accept this, you didn't tell me that Astro was a robot!" She shouts angrily making Astro feel hurt some more to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He stands and walks to this room to be alone.

"That's because someone like me can't build a mother for him. He wanted a real mother! A human, you can't hate robots if you tell me." Dr. O'shay said as he frowned.

"So what? I never cared about him and his robot sister. I'm afraid I can't be their mother anymore." She said as the Doctor & the Detective stood up.

"If that's how you feel, then so be it! When you leave. I'll make sure you never adopt any child again." The Doctor told Sakura as she looked horrified.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Sakura shouts in anger.

"You wouldn't have thought of that. If you have hated Astro and Zoran." Dr. O'shay said as he walks up to Astro's room, he knocks on the door. "Astro? It's me! Dr. O'shay."

The Doctor opens the door and sees nothing in the room. Then he opened his eyes wide open as he saw the open window, Astro had run away. So he rushes down the stairs and yells. "ASTRO HAS RUN AWAY!"

Tawashi was shocked & Sakura was surprised that the robot had run away. Tawashi stood up and said. "Astro must have heard us, we must find him now!" O'shay nods with agreement and runs out to find him.

Meanwhile Sakura walks up the stairs to see if their joking. When she walks in his room, they were right. Astro has run away.

"Hmph! So that robot ran off huh? Who cares about him." She said.

But before she left the room, she steps on something. She looks down and sees the paper Astro was drawing. She picks it up and looks at the drawing she made, though she was not impressed.

"That robot never learns!" She said as she turns it around and saw some writing on it, she reads it & looked shock.

'Mom! I drew this to see if were to be a perfect family. But not like when I was created by Dr Tenma that I look like his son named Tobio Tenma. He wanted me to be the leader of his robots. He was insane about robots ruling the world. But I stopped him before he would destroy the bulding that Dr. O'shay works at. But I managed to stop him & forgived him, as he hugged me and yelled in sadness. So I saved is all as Tenma was sent to jail for good. Now that your my mother, I want you to know that I love you and will be a great family together. signed 'Astro'

Sakura started to build tears as they ran down her face. She drops to her knees and starts to cry. She knew something had to be done and made a terrible mistake about robots.

"What have I done?" She whispered as he continues to cry, but she knew what she had to do. Find Astro and get her SON back. So she runs downstairs and out of the house to search for her son. "Astro! I must have you back my son."

And now she leaves on the streets to find her son right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Look's like she has change and going to get her Son back, is it nice of her to change her minds? be right back folks (R&amp;R)<strong>


End file.
